jrrtolkienfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Le Seigneur des Anneaux
| pays = | langue = anglais | éditeur_orig= Allen & Unwin | dateparution_orig = 1954-1955 | traducteur = Francis Ledoux | titre = Le Seigneur des anneaux | éditeur = Christian Bourgois Éditeur | dateparution = 1972-1973 | précédent = Bilbo le Hobbit | suivant = Les Aventures de Tom Bombadil }} Le Seigneur des anneaux (The Lord of the Rings) est un roman en trois volumes de J. R. R. Tolkien paru entre 1954 et 1955. Quoique les deux histoires puissent être lues de façon indépendante, il est la suite de Bilbo le Hobbit, suite demandée par son éditeur à TolkienHumphrey Carpenter, J.R.R. Tolkien : Une biographie, Pocket, 2002, p. 200-202.. Durant les douze années de sa rédaction, il s'attache à faire vivre le monde dont il est le créateur, la Terre du Milieu, en truffant sa nouvelle œuvre de références et d'allusions qui la relient au monde du Silmarillion, sur lequel il travaille depuis 1917 et dans lequel Bilbo le Hobbit a été attiré « contre l'intention première » de son auteurLettre n° 31 à C.A. Furth, Allen & Unwin (24 juillet 1938).. C'est une des œuvres fondamentales de la littérature dite de fantasy, terme que Tolkien explicite dans son essai de 1939 « Du conte de fées » (On Fairy-Stories), publié dans divers recueils (Faërie et autres textes, Les Monstres et les critiques et autres essais). Tolkien lui-même considérait son livre comme « un conte de fées ... pour des adultes », écrit « pour amuser (au sens noble) : pour être agréable à lire »Lettre n° 181 à Michael Straight (début 1956).. Cette œuvre est composée de six livres, qui ne portent pas de titresTolkien leur en donna, mais finit par les abandonner.. À l'origine, Tolkien souhaite publier Le Seigneur des anneaux en un seul volume, mais le prix du papier étant trop élevé en cette période d'après-guerre, l'œuvre est divisée en trois volumes : La Communauté de l'anneau (The Fellowship of the Ring), Les Deux Tours (The Two Towers), et Le Retour du roi (The Return of the King). On fait souvent référence à cette œuvre comme à « la trilogie du Seigneur des anneaux », terme techniquement incorrect car l'œuvre fut écrite et conçue d'un seul tenant. Néanmoins, Tolkien lui-même reprend dans ses lettres, de temps à autres, le terme de « trilogie » lorsqu'il est employé par ses correspondantsPour l'opposition de Tolkien à l'emploi de ce terme, on se réfèrera en particulier aux lettres n°149 (à Rayner Unwin, du 9 septembre 1954) et 165 (à la Houghton Mifflin Company, juin 1955). Un emploi du terme par Tolkien lui-même est visible dans la lettre n°227 à E.C. Ossen Drijver (5 janvier 1961), entre autres.. Résumé La Communauté de l'Anneau : décors employés pour le tournage des films de Peter Jackson.]] Après un bref prologue décrivant les Hobbits et leurs mœurs, le Livre I s'ouvre sur le cent onzième anniversaire de Bilbon Sacquet, soixante années après les événements décrits dans Bilbo le Hobbit. Au cours de la réception, Bilbon s'éclipse grâce à l'invisibilité que lui confère son anneau magique et quitte Hobbitebourg, laissant tous ses biens, anneau compris, à son neveu et héritier désigné, Frodon Sacquet. Après dix-sept années de recherches, leur vieil ami le magicien Gandalf le Gris révèle à Frodon que son anneau est en réalité l'Anneau Unique, instrument du pouvoir de Sauron, le Seigneur Ténèbreux, qu'il cherche depuis longtemps. Gandalf presse Frodon de quitter la Comté, qui n'est plus sûre pour lui, et de se mettre en route pour le refuge qu'est Fondcombe, la demeure d'Elrond le Semi-elfe. Frodon vend Cul-de-Sac et s'installe dans une autre maison à la lisière du pays de la Comté. Quelque jours après il quitte la Comté accompagné de son jardinier Sam Gamegie et d'un jeune ami, Peregrin Touque (Pippin) ; ils échappent de justesse à plusieurs reprises aux Cavaliers Noirs, serviteurs de Sauron chargés de retrouver l'Unique. Ils atteignent le Pays de Bouc, à l'est de la Comté, où Meriadoc Brandebouc (Merry) les rejoint. Les quatre hobbits poursuivent leur route vers l'est, échappant aux dangers de la Vieille Forêt et des Hauts des Galgals grâce à l'énigmatique Tom Bombadil. À Bree, l'étrange Grands-Pas, un ami de Gandalf, se joint à eux ; plus tard, il sera révélé qu'il s'agit d'Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, héritier d'Isildur. Les Cavaliers Noirs, toujours à leurs trousses, parviennent à blesser Frodon près du Mont Venteux, mais grâce à l'aide de l'Elfe Glorfindel, il parvient à franchir le gué de Bruinen. Les Cavaliers, qui le suivent de près, sont emportés par une crue soudaine de la rivière, et Frodon s'évanouit. Frodon se réveille au début du Livre II : il est à Fondcombe, où Elrond l'a soigné. Il y retrouve Bilbon et aperçoit Arwen Étoile du Soir, fille d'Elrond et bien-aimée d'Aragorn. S'ensuit le Conseil d'Elrond, auquel assistent des représentants des principales races de la Terre du Milieu (Elfes, Nains et Hommes). Gandalf leur apprend la trahison de Saroumane, son supérieur dans l'Ordre des Mages, qui recherche l'Unique pour lui-même. Après avoir examiné toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à eux, les participants au Conseil décident que le seul moyen de vaincre Sauron est de détruire l'Anneau en l'amenant au cœur du Mordor, pays de Sauron, et en le jetant dans la lave des Crevasses du Destin, là où il fut forgé. Frodon se déclare volontaire pour accomplir cette tâche, et une « Communauté de l'Anneau » est formée pour l'accompagner et l'aider : elle comprend Frodon et ses trois compagnons hobbits, Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir de Gondor, Gimli le nain et Legolas l'elfe. La compagnie voyage à travers l'Eregion déserte, mais ne parvient pas à franchir les Monts Brumeux par le col enneigé du Caradhras. Gandalf la conduit dans les mines de la Moria, ancienne cité naine désormais peuplée par des Orques, mais il tombe dans l'abîme en affrontant sur le pont de Khazad-dûm un Balrog, une antique créature démoniaque responsable de la ruine de la Moria. La Communauté, désormais menée par Aragorn, sort de la Moria et entre dans le pays elfique de Lothlórien, gouverné par Celeborn et Galadriel. Là, Frodon et Sam regardent dans le miroir de Galadriel et voient des visions du passé, du présent et d'un possible futur. Terrifié par l'Œil de Sauron, Frodon propose de remettre l'Anneau à Galadriel, mais celle-ci surmonte la tentation et refuse. Les Compagnons quittent la Lórien à bord de trois bateaux et descendent le grand fleuve Anduin. Arrivés à hauteur des chutes de Rauros, la Communauté est attaquée par des Orques et se dissout : Frodon et Sam partent seuls en direction du Mordor, Boromir meurt en défendant Merry et Pippin, enlevés par les Uruk-hai de Saroumane, et Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli partent à leurs trousses. Les Deux Tours .]] Le deuxième volume suit les différents chemins empruntés par les membres de la Communauté défunte. Au début du Livre III, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli suivent les Orques de Saroumane à la trace à travers les plaines du Rohan ; aux abords de la forêt de Fangorn, ils retrouvent Gandalf, devenu Gandalf le Blanc et renvoyé en Terre du Milieu pour achever sa mission après avoir péri en terrassant le Balrog. Il les rassure sur le sort des deux hobbits, et les quatre compagnons se rendent à Edoras, où Gandalf libère le roi Théoden de l'emprise de son conseiller Gríma Langue-de-Serpent, un pantin de Saroumane. Les quatre compagnons participent à la guerre du Rohan contre les armées de Saroumane, qui sont vaincues lors de la Bataille de Fort-le-Cor tandis qu'Orthanc, la forteresse de Saroumane, est prise par les Ents de Fangorn, accompagnés de Merry et Pippin, qui retrouvent leurs camarades après la bataille. Refusant de se repentir de ses erreurs, Saroumane est exclu de l'ordre des Mages par Gandalf. Le Livre IV suit Frodon et Sam sur la route du Mordor. Ils parviennent à capturer et à apprivoiser Gollum, l'ancien possesseur de l'Anneau, qui les suivait depuis la Moria ; celui-ci les guide vers une entrée secrète du Mordor, dans la vallée de Minas Morgul. Traversant l'Ithilien, ils sont capturés par Faramir, le frère de Boromir, qui les relâche lorsqu'il apprend l'importance de leur mission. À la fin du livre, Gollum trahit Frodon en le menant dans le repaire d'Arachne, l'araignée géante. Il survit, mais est fait prisonnier par les Orques de Cirith Ungol après que Sam lui a pris l'Anneau, le croyant mort empoisonné par le venin de l'araignée. Le Retour du roi Le Livre V relate la lutte entre le Gondor et le Mordor, vue par Pippin à Minas Tirith et Merry aux côtés du roi Théoden de Rohan. La Cité Blanche, assiégée par des milliers d'Orques, est sauvée par l'arrivée des cavaliers de Rohan, puis par celle d'Aragorn à bord des navires d'Umbar, ce dernier ayant libéré le sud du Gondor grâce à l'armée des Morts. La Bataille des Champs du Pelennor se conclut par une défaite des forces de Sauron et par la mort de son plus puissant lieutenant, le Roi-Sorcier. Toutefois, les réserves dont dispose Sauron en Mordor sont largement supérieures en nombre à celles des Peuples Libres. Afin de détourner l'attention de Sauron de la quête de Frodon, Aragorn mène une armée devant la Morannon, la Porte Noire du Mordor, et y livre une bataille désespérée. Rien ne semble pouvoir empêcher la victoire de Sauron face à l'armée d'Aragorn, qui doit affronter des Orques dix fois plus nombreux. Dans le Livre VI, Tolkien revient à Sam, qui libère Frodon des Orques de Cirith Ungol. Les deux hobbits traversent à grand-peine le désert qu'est le plateau de Gorgoroth et atteignent le Mont du Destin, Gollum sur leurs talons. La tentation se révèle alors trop forte pour Frodon, qui revendique l'Anneau pour lui-même et le passe à son doigt. S'ensuit une brève lutte entre lui et Gollum, qui lui tranche le doigt à coups de dents pour récupérer l'Unique avant de chuter dans les flammes de la montagne en fêtant son triomphe. Par ce retournement de situation eucatastrophique, l'Anneau est détruit, et Sauron, définitivement vaincu, est condamné à errer sous la forme d'un esprit inoffensif et sans pouvoir. Aragorn est couronné roi du Gondor et épouse Arwen. Après plusieurs semaines de festivités, les membres de la Communauté retournent chez eux. De retour dans la Comté, les quatre hobbits la retrouvent ravagée par des brigands humains et des semi-orques. À Cul-de-Sac, après avoir mis les bandits en déroute, ils découvrent, stupéfaits, que le responsable de ce chaos n'est autre que Saroumane. Démasqué, celui-ci est sommé par Frodon de quitter la Comté, mais le mage déchu est assassiné sous les yeux des hobbits par son serviteur Gríma. La Comté connaît par la suite une grande embellie, mais Frodon, blessé physiquement et mentalement par l'Unique, le Roi-Sorcier et Arachne, ne peut apprécier ce renouveau. Il finit par faire voile vers l'Ouest avec Bilbon pour y trouver la paix, accompagné des porteurs des Trois anneaux des Elfes, Galadriel, Elrond et Gandalf. Le Troisième Âge du Soleil et Le Seigneur des anneaux s'achèvent alors. Le récit proprement dit est suivi de six appendices, qui ne sont pas toujours présents dans les éditions françaises du livre : * l'Appendice A retrace brièvement l'histoire des royaumes des Dúnedain (Arnor et Gondor), des Rohirrim et des Nains du Peuple de Durin. * l'Appendice B est une chronologie des Second et Troisième Âges. * l'Appendice C contient les arbres généalogiques des principaux Hobbits du récit (Sacquet, Touque, Brandebouc, Gamegie). * l'Appendice D étudie les divers calendriers employés par les Elfes, les Hommes et les Hobbits. * l'Appendice E présente les deux principaux alphabets utilisés en Terre du Milieu : les tengwar et les cirth. * l'Appendice F, enfin, recense les langues des divers peuples apparaissant dans Le Seigneur des anneaux. Histoire Rédaction Un mois après la publication de Bilbo le Hobbit, le 21 septembre 1937, Stanley Unwin, l'éditeur de Tolkien, lui écrit qu'un « large public réclamerait à cor et à cri dès l'année suivante qu'il leur en dise plus au sujet des Hobbits ! », ce à quoi Tolkien, « inquiet », répond qu'il « ne saurait que dire de plus à propos des Hobbits », mais qu'il n'a « en revanche que trop de choses à dire … à propos du monde dans lequel ce Hobbit a fait intrusion »Lettre n° 17 à Stanley Unwin (15 octobre 1937). : en effet, cela fait vingt ans qu'il travaille sur les textes du « Silmarillion ». Après une réponse encourageante d'UnwinCelui-ci écrit à Tolkien : « Vous êtes l'une de ces rares personnes qui ont du génie, et, contrairement à certains éditeurs, c'est un mot que j'ai utilisé moins d'une demi-douzaine de fois en trente ans d'édition » (cité dans Lettres, p. 43-4)., Tolkien promet qu'il commencera quelque chose dès que possible. Le 19 décembre, il écrit à C. A. Furth, de Allen & Unwin : « J'ai écrit le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire sur les Hobbits — "Une réception depuis longtemps attendue"Lettre n° 20 à C. A. Furth (19 décembre 1937). » Dans ce chapitre, le héros est encore Bilbon Sacquet, qui disparaît de Hobbitebourg lors de la réception donnée pour son soixante-dixième anniversaire : le trésor qu'il a ramené d'Erebor est épuisé, et il éprouve le désir de repartir à l'aventure''The Return of the Shadow'', p. 11.. Après plusieurs faux départs, Tolkien décide de placer l'anneau trouvé par Bilbo lors de son aventure au centre de cette suite : à l'origine simple objet magique, il devient au fil des réécritures le terrible Anneau Unique forgé par Sauron. L'histoire se met lentement en place : les hobbits Bingo, Frodon et Odo partent pour Fondcombe, dans un récit au ton encore bon enfant, proche de celui de Bilbo le Hobbit, qui subsistera en grande partie dans la version définitive des premiers chapitres du Livre I. Sur leur route, les hobbits croisent un cavalier entièrement drapé dans un manteau. Après un bref moment d'angoisse, le cavalier éclate de rire : il s'agit du magicien Gandalf. Mais Tolkien abandonne aussitôt cette idée au profit d'une autre, bien plus sinistre : Bingo et ses compagnons sont désormais poursuivis par des Cavaliers Noirs. Dans une lettre à Stanley Unwin, Tolkien indique alors que l'histoire a pris « un tour inattendu. À la mi-septembre 1938, le récit atteint le milieu de la conversation entre Bingo, peu après rebaptisé Frodon et le nain Glóin à Fondcombe. Tolkien s'arrête alors un moment et retravaille les premiers chapitres, car l'histoire évolue alors même qu'il l'écrit, nécessitant de fréquentes corrections pour accorder les passages les plus anciens avec les plus récents. Le livre couvre alors 300 pages manuscrites et Tolkien, optimiste, estime qu'il en faudra encore 200 pour le terminerLettre n° 35 à C.A. Furth, Allen & Unwin (2 février 1939).. Le récit est pourtant encore loin de sa version finale : par exemple, l'étranger que les hobbits rencontrent à Bree n'est pas encore Aragorn, Rôdeur descendant des rois de jadis, mais , un simple hobbit aventureux qui porte des chaussures de bois''The Return of the Shadow'', p. 137.. 1939 est une année difficile pour Tolkien : un accident survenu au cours de l'été se solde par une commotion cérébrale, et le début de la Seconde Guerre mondiale entraîne un accroissement de ses responsabilités à Oxford. Il continue pourtant à travailler sur Le Seigneur des anneaux, qui atteint le chapitre « Les Mines de la Moria » (finalement « Un voyage dans l'obscurité », chapitre 4 du Livre II) en décembreLettre n° 37 à Stanley Unwin (19 décembre 1939).. Il n'y revient pas avant août 1940, mais se consacre à des corrections dans le texte déjà existant, et ne recommence à écrire qu'à la fin de l'année 1941. Il termine alors le Livre II et commence le III, dont les quatre premiers chapitres sont écrits fin janvier. À l'automne, le Livre III est terminé. Le livre ne progresse plus avant le printemps 1944, lorsque Tolkien entame « dans la douleurLettre n° 58 à Christopher Tolkien (3 avril 1944). » le Livre IV. Tolkien écrit les chapitres et les fait lire au fur et à mesure à son ami C. S. Lewis et à son fils Christopher, qui se trouve alors en Afrique du Sud pour s'entraîner avec la Royal Air Force. Tous deux sont très enthousiastes, ce qui motive Tolkien : il achève le Livre à la fin du mois de mai, avant de s'arrêter de nouveau. Le 12 août, il écrit à Christopher : « Toute inspiration pour [Le Seigneur des anneaux] s'est complètement tarie, et j'en suis au même point qu'au printemps, avec toute l'inertie à surmonter de nouveau. Quel soulagement ce serait d'en finirLettre n° 78 à Christopher Tolkien (12 août 1944).. » Tolkien commence le Livre V, persuadé qu'il s'agira du dernier, en octobre. Mais il n'avance guère, et ce n'est qu'en septembre 1946 qu'il progresse véritablement, après un long moment sans avoir travaillé sur le récit. Ce cinquième livre est achevé un peu plus d'un an plus tard, en octobre 1947, Tolkien ayant dans le même temps apporté le lot habituel de corrections aux premiers livres. Finalement, la rédaction du Seigneur des anneaux est achevée, du moins au brouillon, entre la mi-août et la mi-septembre 1948. Le livre inclut alors un épilogue centré sur Sam et ses enfants, mais Tolkien se laisse convaincre de l'omettre'' , p. 132.. Les brouillons du ''Seigneur des anneaux ont été publiés et étudiés par Christopher Tolkien dans les tomes 6 à 9 de son Histoire de la Terre du Milieu, non traduits en français : The Return of the Shadow, The Treason of Isengard, The War of the Ring et Sauron Defeated (1988-1992). En mai 1957, Tolkien vendit les brouillons du Seigneur des anneaux (entre autres) pour 1500 £ à l'université Marquette de Milwaukee, à la requête du bibliothécaire de cette dernière, William B. Ready. Avant de les envoyer, Tolkien entreprit de les annoter et de les classifier, mais la tâche se révéla trop longue, et en fin de compte, les papiers furent envoyés dans le désordre à Marquette en 1958. Tolkien s'aperçut ultérieurement que certains papiers liés au Seigneur des anneaux (principalement parmi les brouillons les plus anciens) étaient toujours en sa possession. En fin de compte, c'est son fils Christopher qui, après avoir étudié et publié ces brouillons dans le cadre de son Histoire de la Terre du Milieu, envoya ces documents à Marquette. L'université américaine possède à présent, en tout, plus de 9200 pages concernant Le Seigneur des anneaux''Hammond & Scull, ''Reader's Guide, p. 513-515. Influences de Tolkien ]] ''Le Seigneur des anneaux est né des passions de Tolkien : la philologie, les contes de fées ainsi que les sagas norroises, notamment Beowulf et les Eddas, et le Kalevala, l'épopée nationale finlandaise. L'idée de l'Anneau Unique qui gouverne le monde et trompe son porteur est présente dans le cycle des Nibelungen, saga germanique médiévale reprise par Richard Wagner dans sa tétralogie de L'Anneau du Nibelung. Tolkien nie cependant cette influence : « Ces deux anneaux sont ronds, et c'est là leur seule ressemblance », répond-il à l'introduction de la traduction suédoise du Seigneur des anneaux qui affirme que « l'Anneau est, d'une certaine manière, "der Nibelungen Ring" »Lettre n° 229 à Allen & Unwin (23 février 1961).. De la même façon, Tolkien réfute vigoureusement toute interprétation allégorique de son œuvre, en particulier celle visant à dresser un parallèle entre la guerre de l'Anneau et la Seconde Guerre mondiale : "La guerre réelle ne ressemble à la guerre légendaire ni en son déroulement, ni en sa conclusion. Si elle avait inspiré ou dirigé le développement de la légende, alors l'Anneau aurait sans aucun doute été pris et employé contre Sauron ; il n'aurait pas été anéanti mais réduit en esclavage, et Barad-dûr n'aurait pas été détruite mais occupée. Saroumane, incapable de s'emparer de l'Anneau, aurait trouvé en Mordor, dans la confusion et les trahisons de l'époque, les détails manquants de son savoir sur les Anneaux et aurait bientôt créé un Maître Anneau par lui-même avec lequel il serait entré en compétition avec le Souverain autoproclamé de la Terre du Milieu. Dans ce conflit, les deux camps auraient haï et méprisé les hobbits : ils n'auraient pas survécu longtemps, même en tant qu'esclaves.|Avant-propos de la seconde édition du Seigneur des anneaux" Il ne nie toutefois pas avoir été influencé par la « noirceur » des années d'écriture du Seigneur des anneaux''Lettre n° 34 à Stanley Unwin (13 octobre 1938).. Dans une lettre au père Robert Murray, Tolkien décrit ''Le Seigneur des anneaux comme « une œuvre fondamentalement religieuse et catholique ; de manière inconsciente dans un premier temps, puis de manière consciente lorsque je l'ai retravailléeLettre n° 142 à Robert Murray, S.J. (2 décembre 1953).. » Plusieurs thèmes mythologiques et catholiques sous-tendent la narration : l'ennoblissement des humbles, la pitié, le libre arbitre, ainsi que l'attirance pour le pouvoir et la « tentation du Bien », celle qui vise à atteindre le Bien en usant de tous les moyens, même les plus mauvais, à laquelle Gandalf et Galadriel manquent de succomber. Mais pour Tolkien, l'élément au centre de son livre n'est autre que la Mort et le désir d'immortalitéLettres n° 186 à Joanna de Bortadano (avril 1956), 203 à Herbert Schiro (17 novembre 1957), 208 à C. Ouboter (10 avril 1958), 211 à Rhona Beare (14 octobre 1958).. Cet aspect est étudié par Vincent Ferré dans son livre Tolkien : sur les rivages de la Terre du Milieu (Christian Bourgois, 2001). Publication Le Seigneur des anneaux est globalement achevé en octobre 1949. En théorie, il devrait être publié par Allen & Unwin, à qui Tolkien avait promis une suite de Bilbo le Hobbit. Cependant, l'idée le prend de vouloir publier Le Seigneur des anneaux avec Le Silmarillion, qui avait été refusé par Allen & Unwin en 1937, lorsque Tolkien le leur avait soumis — refus qui, par ailleurs, a fait naître un certain ressentiment chez lui. Durant l'automne 1949, Tolkien fait la connaissance de Milton Waldman, de la maison d'édition londonienne HarperCollins. Ce dernier propose à Tolkien d'éditer les deux livres ensemble, offre que Tolkien s'empresse d'accepter. En février 1950, il écrit à Stanley Unwin qu'il exige que Le Silmarillion soit édité avec Le Seigneur des anneaux. Après quelques mésaventures, notamment une note de Rayner Unwin que Tolkien n'aurait pas dû lire, dans laquelle le fils de Stanley propose à son père d'éditer Le Seigneur des anneaux, puis de « laisser tomber » Le Silmarillion''Lettre n° 127 à Sir Stanley Unwin (14 avril 1950)., Tolkien pose un ultimatum à Unwin : soit il prend les deux ouvrages, soit il n'en a aucun. Unwin refuse, n'ayant même pas vu le manuscrit du ''Seigneur des anneaux''Lettre n° 128 à Allen & Unwin (1 août 1950).. Tolkien s'en remet alors à Waldman ; celui-ci l'assure que Collins éditera ses deux livres durant l'automne 1950. Mais Waldman, malade, est forcé de faire de fréquents séjours en Italie, et ses remplaçants sont beaucoup moins enthousiastes au sujet des deux volumineux livres de Tolkien. Au début de l'année 1952, rien n'est encore fait, si bien que Tolkien somme Collins de publier ''Le Seigneur des anneaux au plus tôt, sans quoi il se rapproprie le manuscrit. La longueur du texte affole les éditeurs, qui refusent netPour l'anecdote, l'éditeur actuel de l'œuvre de Tolkien, HarperCollins, est issu de la fusion de la maison d'édition new-yorkaise Harper & Row et... de Collins.. Rayner Unwin, au courant de ses démêlés avec Collins, reprend alors contact avec Tolkien, qui fait son mea culpa et demande s'il est encore possible de faire quelque chose « pour déverrouiller les portes que j'ai moi-même claquées ? »Lettre n° 133 à Rayner Unwin (22 juin 1952)., ce à quoi Unwin répond : « Nous voulons absolument vous publier — ce ne sont que les circonstances qui nous ont retenus. » S'ensuit un long travail de relecture et de correction, au cours duquel il est finalement décidé de publier le livre en trois volumes. Après beaucoup d'hésitations, les titres La Communauté de l'anneau (The Fellowship of the Ring), Les Deux Tours (The Two Towers) et Le Retour du roi (The Return of the King) sont choisis, ce dernier contre l'avis de Tolkien qui préfère La Guerre de l'anneau (The War of the Ring), moins révélateur de l'issue du récitLettre n° 140 à Rayner Unwin (17 août 1953).. La Communauté de l'anneau est publié au Royaume-Uni par Allen & Unwin le 29 juillet 1954, suivi par Les Deux Tours le 11 novembre 1954 et par Le Retour du roi le 20 octobre 1955, ce tome ayant été retardé à cause des difficultés de Tolkien pour écrire les appendicesLettres n° 160 (à Rayner Unwin, du 6 mars 1955), 164 (à Naomi Mitchinson, du 29 juin) et 166 (à Allen & Unwin, du 22 juillet).. Aux États-Unis, Houghton Mifflin publie le volume 1 le 21 octobre 1954, le volume 2 le 21 avril 1955 et le volume 3 le 5 janvier 1956. Défiant les prévisions pessimistes de Rayner Unwin, le premier tirage des deux premiers volumes, assez faible ( exemplaires pour La Communauté de l'anneau et pour Les Deux Tours, couvrant les marchés britannique et américain) est rapidement épuisé, réclamant une réimpression rapide. Ce succès explique que le tirage initial du Retour du roi, paru un an plus tard, ait été de copiesHammond & Scull, Reader's Guide, p. 546. Au début des années 1960, Donald Wollheim, un auteur de science-fiction pour la maison d'édition Ace Books, estime que Le Seigneur des anneaux ne bénéficie pas de la protection du copyright américain à l'intérieur des États-Unis, en raison de l'édition en couverture rigide (hardcover) du livre chez Houghton Mifflin, compilée à partir de pages imprimées au Royaume-Uni pour l'édition britannique. Ace Books publie une édition pirate, sans avoir obtenu d'autorisation de la part de Tolkien et sans lui offrir aucune compensation. Tolkien le fait savoir clairement aux fans américains qui lui écrivent et passe l'été 1966 à réviser le texte du livre, corrigeant les fautes, adaptant quelques éléments de la mythologie toujours mouvante du Silmarillion et rédigeant un nouvel avant-propos, disant à propos de celui de la première édition : « confondre (comme il le fait) de véritables éléments personnels avec la "machinerie" du Conte est une grave erreur''The Peoples of Middle-earth, p. 26. ». Cette seconde édition du ''Seigneur des anneaux est publiée au Royaume-Uni par Allen & Unwin le 27 octobre 1966, puis aux États-Unis par Houghton Mifflin le 27 février 1967Douglas Anderson, Note on the Text en ouverture de l'édition du cinquantième anniversaire de (2005).. Ace Books finit par abandonner l'édition non autorisée et par signer un accord à l'amiable avec Tolkien, lui payant 4% des bénéfices et s'engageant à ne pas réimprimer le livreLettre n° 284 à W. H. Auden (23 février 1966).. Par la suite, Wollheim continue cependant à affirmer qu'Ace Books était dans son droit en publiant cette édition pirate. Ce n'est qu'en 1992 que cette controverse est tranchée par une décision de justice, qui statue que la première édition américaine du Seigneur des anneaux chez Houghton Mifflin était bien soumise au copyright américainWayne G. Hammond et Christina Scull, , , p. 1-7. À l'occasion du cinquantième anniversaire de la publication du Seigneur des anneaux, une nouvelle édition du livre est parue, sous la direction de Wayne G. Hammond et Christina Scull. Un grand nombre de coquilles y sont corrigées, ainsi que certaines erreurs du texte lui-même. La liste des corrections se trouve dans l'ouvrage séparé. Traductions Le livre a été traduit dans une trentaine de langues. Celle en français est due à Francis Ledoux et est publiée par l'éditeur Christian Bourgois en 1972-1973. Le premier tome reçoit le prix du meilleur livre étranger en 1973Vincent Ferré, « La réception de J. R. R. Tolkien en France, 1973 - 2003 », dans Tolkien, trente ans après (1973 - 2003), Christian Bourgois, 2003.. Cette traduction est sujette à débat : si elle est d'une certaine qualité littéraire (Ledoux a également traduit Charles Dickens, Daniel Defoe, Edgar Allan Poe, entre autres''Ibid., p. 19), elle est truffée de coquilles et d'erreurs de traduction, certaines imputables au fait que Ledoux ne disposait pas du ''Silmarillion, notamment pour les pluriels des noms en quenya : {the Valar est ainsi traduit par « le Valar » au lieu de « les Valar ». Une traduction révisée à partir de la nouvelle édition anglaise est en projet chez Christian BourgoisSite de Vincent Ferré. Professeur de philologie, connaissant une douzaine de langues anciennes et modernes (parmi lesquelles le norrois, le gotique, l'anglo-saxon, le latin, le grec, l'espagnol, le français, le finnois, le gallois, le russe ou l'italien, Tolkien s'intéresse de près aux premières traductions de son livre (néerlandaise en 1956-1957, suédoise en 1959-1961) et émet plusieurs commentaires afin d'éclairer ses intentions dans la création de tel ou tel nom, en particulier les toponymes de la Comté, dans lesquels Tolkien a glissé nombre de jeux de mots philologiques à plusieurs niveaux. Conscient des difficultés posées par les noms propres de son œuvre, Tolkien aborde la question dans un long essai, « », publié à titre posthume dans le recueil (1975). Les dernières éditions de ce recueil ne contiennent plus l'essai de Tolkien, mais une version augmentée est reprise dans . Les problèmes posés par la traduction des livres de Tolkien ont par la suite été abordés par d'autres auteursVoir par exemple , ouvrage collectif (Cormarë Series n°4), , 2003.. Accueil critique Dans le monde anglo-saxon À la parution de La Communauté de l'anneau, les critiques sont dans l'ensemble mitigées. La plus élogieuse est évidemment celle de C. S. Lewis, ami de Tolkien, qui déclare, dans sa critique pour : Néanmoins, Lewis, auteur controversé, prévient Tolkien que son soutien « peut lui faire plus de mal que de bienHumphrey Carpenter, op. cit., p. 238. », et c'est effectivement ce qui se passe : plusieurs critiques préfèrent moquer l'enthousiasme de Lewis et sa comparaison du Seigneur des anneaux '' avec L'Arioste que s'attacher vraiment au livre de Tolkien. Beaucoup d'entre eux trouvent à redire au style : dans le '' , Peter Green trouve qu'il varie « du préraphaélite au Boy's Own Paper journal pour enfants », et ajoute que le livre « devrait être immensément populaire chez les enfants de 10 ans qui ne préfèrent pas la science-fiction »Peter Green, « », dans , 27 août 1954.. Même ainsi, il reconnaît que « cet ouvrage informe exerce une fascination indéniable », et la plupart des critiques s'accordent avec lui : quels que soient les défauts qu'ils lui trouvent, Le Seigneur des anneaux possède quelque chose d'indéfinissable et de marquant, qui fait que « même une simple lecture ne sera pas oubliée de sitôtAnonyme, « », , 25 novembre 1955. ». Les critiques des deux autres volumes suivent peu ou prou le même modèle, mais la parution du Retour du Roi permet aux journalistes d'appréhender enfin Le Seigneur des anneaux dans son entièreté. C. S. Lewis publie une seconde critique dans , où il déclare que, s'il est encore trop tôt pour juger le livre, « il nous a fait quelque chose. Nous ne sommes plus tout à fait les mêmesC. S. Lewis, « », dans , 22 octobre 1955 ; cité dans Humphrey Carpenter, op. cit. p. 241.. » À l'opposé se trouve la critique fameuse d'Edmund Wilson pour , selon laquelle peu de choses, dans le livre, « dépassent l'entendement d'un enfant de sept ans », et que les compliments qui lui sont faits ne sont dus qu'au fait que « certaines personnes – peut-être en particulier en Grande-Bretagne – ont toute leur vie un goût pour des déchets juvéniles »Edmund Wilson, « », , 14 avril 1956. Cette critique est consultable en français [http://jrrvf.com/sda/critiques/The_Nation_FR.html sur le site JRRVF].. Dans sa propre critique, W. H. Auden, qui a déjà déclaré au sujet de La Communauté de l'Anneau qu'« aucune œuvre de fiction ne lui a donné autant de plaisir ces cinq dernières annéesW. H. Auden, « », , 31 octobre 1954. En ligne (visité le 11 novembre 2007). », résume les réactions passionnées au Seigneur des anneaux : « Je ne me rappelle guère d'autre livre au sujet duquel nous ayons eu d'aussi violentes disputes. Personne ne semble avoir une opinion modérée ; soit, comme moi-même, les gens trouvent qu'il s'agit d'une œuvre maîtresse de son genre ou ils ne peuvent le supporterW. H. Auden, « », , 22 janvier 1956. En ligne (visité le 11 novembre 2007).. » Amusé par ces querelles, Tolkien compose ce petit quatrainCité dans Humphrey Carpenter, op. cit., p. 242. : :Le Seigneur des anneaux :Est une de ces choses : :Si vous l'aimez c'est bien :Sinon vous criez bah ! À la fin du , plusieurs sondages effectués au Royaume-Uni montrent l'engouement populaire suscité par Le Seigneur des anneaux : un sondage organisé par la chaîne de magasins et la chaîne en 1996 l'élit « plus grand livre du siècle », loin devant 1984 de George Orwell. Ce résultat est confirmé peu après par des sondages réalisés par le et la . En 2003, Le Seigneur des anneaux arrive encore en tête d'un sondage de la BBC concernant le livre favori des sondésWayne G. Hammond & Christina Scull, , , p. 551.. En France En France, le premier à évoquer le roman dans une publication est Jacques Bergier, dans Admirations, en 1970Charles Ridoux, Tolkien, le Chant du monde, Encrage, « Réception critique de Tolkien ».. Celui-ci recommande ensuite Le Seigneur des anneaux à Christian Bourgois, qui le fait traduire et le publie en 1972-1973. La réception de la presse est alors bonne, tant locale (Le Républicain lorrain) que nationale : Le Point, Le Figaro où Jean-Louis Curtis fait l'éloge d'un livre qu'il avait proposé à la publication chez Julliard. Par la suite, outre la citation du Seigneur des anneaux comme source de La Gloire de l'Empire, de Jean d'Ormesson (1971) ou encore l'admiration manifestée par Julien Gracq et le père Louis Bouyer, ami personnel de Tolkien, dans ses Lieux magiques de la légende du Graal, il faut attendre vingt ans pour qu'un premier ouvrage critique, écrit par Pierre Jourde, soit publié sur Tolkien, avant ceux d'Édouard Kloczko, de Nicolas Bonnal et de Vincent FerréVincent Ferré, Sur les rivages de la Terre du Milieu, Christian Bourgois, 2001.. Suite à la sortie des films de Peter Jackson, de nombreux ouvrages ont par la suite été traduits ou publiés. Avant cette occasion, les critiques restent rares : divers articles dans la presse lors de la sortie des différentes traductions suivantes, articles commentés par Vincent Ferré comme pleins d'erreurs, un article de l'essayiste « traditionaliste » Julius Evola dans la revue Totalité qui célèbre la dimension spirituelle du livre en 1981, ou Les Cahiers de l'imaginaire l'année suivante. Les critiques littéraires rouvrent en 2001 Le Seigneur des anneaux, comme Patrick Besson, qui publie dans Le Figaro un article titré « Le Seigneur des Fachos »''Le Figaro'', 15 mars 2001, auquel répondent des spécialistes de Tolkien, parlant de « critiques largement réfutéesDidier Wilis, « De l'argumentation d'une critique... », dans Hiswelókë, cité par Charles Ridoux, Tolkien, le chant du Monde, Encrage, p. 267. ». Du reste, Le Figaro littéraire fait sa une à la même époque sur « Tolkien : le dernier des magiciens » où Jean-Marie Rouart, de l'Académie française affirme que : Postérité : un autocollant de voiture disant « Frodon a échoué : Bush a l'Anneau ».]] Durant les années 1960 et 1970, Le Seigneur des anneaux devient la base d'un véritable phénomène : le livre est considéré comme un symbole de la contrecultureComme s'en amuse Terry Pratchett, « trop d'enfants de hippies ont sans douté été prénommés Galadriel comme sa reine des elfes ... » (Terry Pratchett & Stephen Briggs, Disque-monde, le nouveau vade-mecum, L'Atalante, 2006, p. 406)., et il est même question, un temps, d'une adaptation cinématographique où joueraient les Beatles, avec John Lennon dans le rôle de Gollum, Paul McCartney dans celui de Frodon, George Harrison dans celui de Gandalf et Ringo Starr dans celui de Sam Voir aussi Hammond & Scull, Reader's Guide, p. 21.. On peut également citer les slogans « » (« Frodon est vivant ») ou « » (« Gandalf président »), très populaires chez les fans de Tolkien durant ces deux décennies, ou les nombreuses parodies dérivées de l'œuvre, dont la plus connue est sans doute Lord of the Ringards , écrite par des rédacteurs du Harvard Lampoon et publiée en 1969. Le succès populaire du Seigneur des anneaux a pour effet d'étendre la demande pour la science-fiction et la fantasy. L'évolution de ce genre dans les années 1960 et 1970 est largement due au Seigneur des anneaux. Un grand nombre de livres dans la même veine sont alors publiés, comme le cycle de Terremer de Ursula Le Guin ou les livres de Shannara de Terry Brooks. L'industrie du jeu de rôle a aussi été fortement marquée par Le Seigneur des anneaux : Donjons et dragons, l'ancêtre du genre, inclut de nombreuses races issues du roman : hobbits, elfes, nains, demi-elfes, orques et dragons. Gary Gygax, principal créateur du jeu, maintient cependant n'avoir été que peu influencé par Tolkien, n'ayant inclus ces éléments que pour rendre son jeu plus populaire TheOneRing.net - Gary Gygax, creator of Dungeons & Dragons. L'univers de Tolkien a connu deux adaptations directes en jeu de rôle, la première en 1984 (JRTM, édité par Iron Crown Enterprises), la seconde suite à l'adaptation de Peter Jackson, en 2002 (Jeu de rôle du Seigneur des Anneaux, édité par Decipher). Le livre a également influencé de nombreux musiciens. Le groupe de rock anglais Led Zeppelin a composé plusieurs morceaux qui font explicitement référence au Seigneur des anneaux : (sur Led Zeppelin II), et (sur Led Zeppelin IV), et (sur Houses of the Holy). Le Seigneur des anneaux est souvent considéré comme ayant eu une influence directe sur , la plus célèbre composition du groupeUltimate-Guitar.com - Led Zeppelin And Lord Of The Rings, mais . , le second album du groupe Camel, contient trois morceaux inspirés par le livre (Nimrodel, et ). Le pseudonyme de Steve Peregrin Took, percussionniste du groupe T. Rex, vient du nom du hobbit Peregrin Touque. Le groupe de rock progressif canadien a été également influencé par l'œuvre de Tolkien, avec la chanson , par exemple, tout comme le groupe Marillion, qui s'appelait à l'origine Silmarillion. L'œuvre de Tolkien a beaucoup inspiré les groupes de metal. La quasi-totalité de la discographie du groupe se fonde sur celle-ci. Le groupe de power metal allemand a composé un grand nombre de morceaux contenant des références à l'œuvre de TolkienRecensement des morceaux de Blind Guardian liés à l'œuvre de Tolkien ; leur album Nightfall in Middle-Earth est fondé sur l'histoire du Silmarillion. Plusieurs groupes, comme Burzum, Gorgoroth ou Amon Amarth, tirent leurs noms de termes forgés par J.R.R. Tolkien, en général associés au Mordor : le terme burzum (qui apparaît dans les vers gravés sur l'Anneau Unique) signifierait « ténèbres » en noir parler, Gorgoroth est le nom d'une région du Mordor, et Amon Amarth est le nom sindarin de la Montagne du Destin. L'univers , l'un des alphabets inventés par Tolkien et apparaissant dans Le Seigneur des anneaux.]] , autre alphabet apparaissant dans Le Seigneur des anneaux.]] L'histoire du Seigneur des anneaux se déroule sur la Terre du Milieu, principal continent d'Arda, univers créé de toutes pièces par l'auteur. J.R.R. Tolkien appelle ce travail littéraire « sous-création » (aussi traduit par « subcréation »). En réalité, Le Seigneur des anneaux n'a pas lieu sur une autre planète ou dans une autre dimension : il s'agit simplement d'un « passé imaginaire » de la Terre : Ce « passé imaginaire » est décrit avec une précision chirurgicale par son créateur, qui va jusqu'à réécrire des passages entiers du Seigneur des anneaux afin que les phases de la lune soient cohérentes« ... et un souci avec la lune. Je veux dire par là que je me suis rendu compte que mes lunes, durant la période cruciale séparant la fuite de Frodo et la situation présente (l'arrivée à Minas Morghul) faisaient deux choses impossibles : se lever en un endroit du pays et se coucher simultanément en un autre. Réécrire des bouts des chapitres précédents m'a pris tout l'après-midi ! » (Lettre n° 68 à Christopher Tolkien, 14 mai 1944). La géographie du récit a été soigneusement élaborée par l'auteur : « J'ai commencé, avec sagesse, par une carte, à laquelle j'ai subordonné l'histoire (globalement en apportant une attention minutieuse aux distances). Faire l'inverse est source de confusion et de contradictionsLettre n° 144 à Naomi Mitchison (25 avril 1954). ». Les trois cartes que comprend Le Seigneur des anneaux (la carte générale, celle de la Comté et celle représentant le Gondor, le Rohan et le Mordor à grande échelle, cette dernière jamais traduite en français) ont été dessinées par Christopher Tolkien d'après des croquis de son père. Tolkien a doté la Terre du Milieu d'une histoire propre, de la création du monde à la naissance des hommes en passant par celle des Elfes et des Nains. Cette histoire, qui n'apparaît qu'en retrait dans le texte du livre, à travers les nombreuses allusions qui y sont faites et les poèmes qui émaillent le récit, est détaillée dans les Appendices, ainsi que dans Le Silmarillion. Elle sous-tend néanmoins Le Seigneur des anneaux tout entier, lui conférant une grande profondeur. Comme son auteur le reconnaît lui-même : Pour maintenir cette fiction historique, Tolkien prétend ne pas être l'auteur du Seigneur des anneaux, mais simplement son traducteur et éditeur, sa source étant le fictif Livre Rouge de la Marche de l'Ouest, c'est-à-dire les mémoires de Bilbon, qui forment Bilbo le Hobbit, et de Frodon, qui constituent Le Seigneur des anneaux. Par un procédé de mise en abyme, la page de titre de ce Livre Rouge est visible dans le dernier chapitre du Seigneur des anneaux, « Les Havres Gris » : il s'intitule La Chute du Seigneur des anneaux et le Retour du RoiLe Seigneur des anneaux, Livre VI, chapitre 9.. La richesse du développement de la Terre du Milieu se voit aussi dans des domaines plus inattendus. Elle est peuplée de nombreuses créatures plus ou moins fantastiques, des mouches du Mordor aux trolls des cavernes. L'auteur s'est également soucié de la flore d'Arda dont l'elanor ou le mallorn sont les exemples les plus évidents. Pour ce qui est de l'astronomie, si les constellations et les planètes visibles dans le ciel nocturne sont les mêmes que les nôtres, elles reçoivent de nouveaux noms : par exemple, la Grande Ourse devient Valacirca, la « Faucille des Valar », et la planète Mars devient Carnil, « la Rouge ». Cette polyvalence ne va pas sans poser quelques problèmes à Tolkien, bien en peine de répondre à toutes les demandes de ses lecteurs : Le travail de Tolkien débute par la création de langues puis la mise en place d'un décor et de personnages parlant ces langues, élaborées pendant plus de soixante ans. Au début, les récits sont en quelque sorte là pour donner de la crédibilité aux langues et rendre leur existence plus vraisemblable : à un fâcheux, Tolkien répond que Le Seigneur des anneaux est « une tentative pour créer une situation dans laquelle on pourrait avoir comme phrase de salutation habituelle elen síla lúmenn' omentielmo, et que cette phrase précédait de beaucoup le livreLettre n° 205 à Christopher Tolkien (21 février 1958). ». Il s'agit clairement d'une exagération : l'expression elen síla lúmenn' omentielmoOmentielmo a été remplacé par omentielvo dans la seconde édition du Seigneur des anneaux ; voir Wayne G. Hammond & Christina Scull, , p. 104 - 105., qui signifie « une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre », n'est apparue qu'au cours de la rédaction du livre. Cette anecdote permet toutefois de saisir l'importance des langues dans l'œuvre de Tolkien, qu'il qualifie lui-même « d'inspiration fondamentalement linguistique »Lettre n° 165 à la Houghton Mifflin Company (30 juin 1955).. Adaptations Films Après un premier projet de dessin animé avorté, dont le scénario a été abondamment commenté par TolkienLettre n° 210 à Forrest J. Ackerman (juin 1958)., suivi de tentatives plus ou moins abouties par les Beatles ou John Boorman, la première adaptation du Seigneur des anneaux sur grand écran sort en 1978 : c'est un film d'animation réalisé par Ralph Bakshi, qui ne couvre qu'une partie du récit : il s'arrête à la bataille de Fort-le-Cor. Le réalisateur néo-zélandais Peter Jackson a réalisé une seconde adaptation, intégrale, dont les trois volets sont sortis en salles entre 2001 et 2003. Radio Deux versions radiophoniques du Seigneur des anneaux ont été produites par la en 1956 et en 1981. La première a été réalisée sous l'œil de Tolkien, qui a échangé une correspondance volumineuse avec le producteur Terence TillerWayne G. Hammond & Christina Scull, The J.R.R. Tolkien Companion and Guide, Reader's Guide, p. 10-16.. Une troisième adaptation a été réalisée aux États-Unis en 1979. Jeux De nombreux jeux ont été adaptés de l'univers du Seigneur des anneaux. En premier lieu, plusieurs jeux de rôles en ont été directement dérivés, notamment par (JRTM) et (Jeu de rôle du Seigneur des Anneaux). Par la suite, de nombreux jeux vidéo furent tirés de l'œuvre, ainsi que des jeux de société et de figurines. Les années 2000 ont connu une accentuation du phénomène, suite aux adaptations cinématographiques de Peter Jackson. Voir aussi Articles connexes * Inspirations : ** Beowulf ** les Eddas ** le Kalevala ** Crist de Cynewulf * Postérité : ** Fantasy Liens externes * Yrch!, annuaire de liens sur Tolkien * * Présentation de la collection Tolkien de l'université Marquette (en anglais) Sources et références Bibliographie * Humphrey Carpenter (trad. Pierre Alien), J. R. R. Tolkien : Une biographie, Pocket, 2002 * Vincent Ferré, Tolkien : sur les rivages de la Terre du Milieu, Christian Bourgois, 2001 * Vicent Ferré (dir.), Tolkien, trente ans après (1973 - 2003), Christian Bourgois, 2004 * * * * Tom Shippey, , HarperCollins, 2000 * * * * * This page uses content from the English Wikipedia. The original content was at Le Seigneur des Anneaux. The list of authors can be seen in the page history. As with this wiki, the content of Wikipedia is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 License. cs:Pán prstenů de:Der Herr der Ringe (Roman) en:The Lord of the Rings es:El Señor de los Anillos fi:Taru Sormusten Herrasta it:Il Signore degli Anelli ja:指輪物語 nl:In de Ban van de Ring pl:Władca Pierścieni pt-br:O Senhor dos Anéis (livro) ru:Властелин колец ----